


【C梅】隔岸观火（九）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：阿斯伯格综合征AUC梅炮友梗，无妻无子设定人物形象大致参考14-15年但所有时间线和比赛都是胡编乱造想写一个迟钝的梅团一个男友力爆棚的总裁一个时不时出现的……哈梅线倒车请注意





	【C梅】隔岸观火（九）

想念如果会有声音，我希望我们彼此沉默，成全最后一份体面。  
有那么一瞬间，克里斯甚至觉得，他喝醉了怎么样，这个人是谁又能如何，只要这一刻他能相信，这是他想要的那个人就够了。  
他很累了。  
有些事情已经不愿意再去想，捅了什么篓子明天早上再说吧。  
就让我放松这一会儿，就这么一会儿。  
忘掉我们是因为什么分开这么久，忘掉那些不愉快的对峙，就当做是一次习惯性的久别重逢，天一亮再玩那个扮演互相素不相识并且一辈子老死不相往来的游戏。  
克里斯有点儿难过，以前怎么没发现，1007的墙壁是冷凄凄的惨白，床单也一样，只有那个人被剥光了衣服肌肤莹白如玉横陈在克里斯的身下，是暖的。  
梅西静静看着克里斯有些迷茫的脸，心里是苦的唇角却带着弧度，那双充满雾气的深棕色眼睛里没有半点笑意，只愣愣地盯着葡萄牙人的脸，好像许久没见了，拼命要找出克里斯细微的变化，来证明些什么。  
没有，什么都没有。  
克里斯伸手抽过床头的领带缚在了梅西的眼睛上，他不愿再看了，就算那双曾经无数次俘获他的眼睛里有些什么，他也不想再去猜了。  
自作多情的滋味儿不好受，他可是清清楚楚。  
你错付的真心还被摔的不够碎吗？克里斯一边抚摸着那具熟悉的身体，一边这样问自己。  
别傻了，这个该死的混蛋只是寂寞了，送上门的炮，不打是王八蛋！  
梅西打了个寒颤，当他们之间真真假假若隐若现的温情被他亲手扯破的时候，取而代之的是情欲赤裸尖刻的叫嚣和内心麻木冷淡的颓然。  
指尖的触感过于艰涩和紧致，克里斯微微诧异，继而笑着在梅西耳边低声问：“多久没做过了？紧成这样，他没碰过你？”  
“谁？我没和……没和别人……”脚趾被后穴里进出开拓的手指刺激得蜷了起来，梅西已经很久没有过性事了，不在克里斯身边的时候，他其实从来也没有多迷恋床上这点儿事儿。  
“那太可惜了”，高大的葡萄牙人仗着力气把小国王价值连城的腿弯折成一个不可思议的角度，湿热的吻不断落在敏感的耳廓上叹息：“我还以为他是因为操过你，知道你里面有多销魂，才对我这么恨之入骨的。”  
感受到并不温柔的指尖狠狠擦过体内的敏感点，梅西猛地弓起了身体，尖锐的尾音里有颤抖的哭腔：“……我不许你这么说maki，我和他不是这种关系。”  
“这种关系是什么关系？”克里斯心里的碎裂的疼痛又卷土重来，只想沉默，嘴巴却总好像有自己的意识，不说出点什么伤人的话就无法尽兴：“我可没说他是谁，你这么敏感，还不是因为心里有鬼。你其实希望他能操你的对吧，就像我现在即将要做的那样，压住你，插烂你，人前风光无限的巴萨小国王，背后天天暗自期待被他们的中场大脑骑个痛快？”  
梅西脸上褪去了情欲的血色，连嘴唇都一下子冷得发白，眼睛被领带遮住看不见，手上却像长了眼，利索地抽在了克里斯的脸上，力道大得手掌发麻，好半天才开始火辣辣的疼起来，身体颤抖着，喉咙被倒流的眼泪堵住说不出一个字。  
不必珍惜什么眼前人，眼前只有人渣。  
挨了一巴掌的克里斯好像一下子被惊醒了，丝丝拉拉的疼痛慢慢变成了灼热的一片，他冷笑了一声，仗着体力的优势压住了疯狂挣扎的梅西，健壮的大腿顶开了他的，一手扯住了那把乱糟糟的卷发迫使对方露出脆弱的颈项，然后咬住他的喉咙把自己狠狠顶了进去。  
梅西被身体里怒涨的阴茎顶得哽咽了一声，身体里被撕裂的疼痛不比伶牙俐齿更伤人，双手紧紧扣住克里斯的手臂承受身下一次比一次更用力的抽插，指甲深深陷入对方皮肉，仿佛两只搏斗的野兽，总要分个你死我活两败俱伤。  
疼……太疼了……  
梅西后知后觉地想，自己干嘛非要来受这么一遭的罪，不就是为了想个清楚以后睡个好觉吗？  
分别后的漫漫长夜里，身体是空的，心也是虚的。  
现在自己见到他了，身体是满的，心依然是空的。  
那根滚烫的阴茎毫无章法地在他的身体里进出，小国王闭着眼用力咬住下唇来抵抗快要溢出的呻吟声，甚至尝到了血腥味，他的声带鼓动着却死不肯发出一丝讨饶的声音。  
这具身体被克里斯调教的太好，原本略显干涩的肉穴被熟悉的那根阴茎插得一塌糊涂，内壁不停地痉挛着咬紧克里斯胡乱的冲撞，濒临高潮的快感让阿根廷人所有的意识都开始模糊，连被操射了都一无所知。  
去他妈的……爱情，去他妈的就会误导人的伊万•拉基蒂奇！这玩意儿才不是什么狗屁爱情。  
这是梅西昏过去前头脑中最后一次灵光闪现。

黄昏的时候，克里斯从头疼欲裂的梦境里醒了过来。  
在梦里，他一会儿是被狮子开膛破肚的羚羊，一会儿是被毒蛇绞缠濒死的鹭鸶，一会儿是被苍鹰利爪抓破喉咙的兔子，一会儿是被狼群围攻流进鲜血的斑马。  
反正都弱小可怜又无助，并且最后多半难逃一死。  
呸！  
老子才他妈是上面的那个好吗！克里斯按了按太阳穴抽着气想。  
尖利的疼痛好像要把他的头劈成两半，宿醉难受，酒精害人。  
几杯威士忌当然不至于让他醉到认不出人，却真的有点儿断片儿了。他就是借着酒劲儿才能放下过剩的自尊，让自己向那个该死的阿根廷负心汉态度放软那么一点点，最好有几个小时时间往事不提重温旧梦，第二天醒来继续相忘于江湖。  
他就记得自己拉着突然在晚宴上出现的幽灵一样的梅西跑到了他根本没退房的1007，然后，然后他好像说了什么话？  
他说了什么来的？  
克里斯捶着爆炸的脑袋也想不起来了，一晃荡就觉得自己是一个还在高速旋转的陀螺看什么都带漩涡，好不容易使劲儿睁着眼就看见自己胳膊上遍布的指痕和深深的牙印，这才感觉到不光是头，其实浑身上下哪里都疼得要命，暗自感叹好久不见这只小狮子下手也忒狠了点。  
操，我不会是被上了吧！  
认真感受了一下，周身的疼痛并不包含那个难以启齿的部位，这才放下心来，除了这一手臂的伤口，自己还算不上是损失惨重。  
许久未曾得到如此畅快释放的身体既放松又厌恶，该死的小跳蚤就像是什么病毒一样让克里斯除了他就没法在别人身上获得同等的满足。  
成百上千颜色各异的美女抛尽媚眼也敌不过小个子的阿根廷负心汉冷冰冰地一瞥，克里斯对自己小兄弟的兴奋点几乎已经绝望了。  
如果这玩意就是爱情的话那也太伤人了。  
可……他来找我说不定还是有点儿喜欢我的？  
自己找了点解酒药又躺回被子里不肯回家的克里斯默默的想着，把这些矫情又幼稚的感慨跟着身体一起塞回被子里，打开了手机就被推送的头条浇灭了刚燃起来的那么一丁点儿希望。

【巴萨头牌密恋中场新援？记者实拍二人疑似车内激吻画面】


End file.
